A New Life
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Hao had defeated, he didn't die because Yoh had make sure he checked the blow so that he only stopped Hao without killing him, but the cost for it is Yoh's life. Understanding his wrong doing causing Hao to fall into depression, and hearing the news of Yoh's death break Hao to pieces. But, is Yoh really dead? Will Hao have enough will to stay alive with the burden of all his wrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

_What should I do?_ Asakura Yoh thought as he was about to give the final blow to his older twin brother, Asakura Hao. _I don't want to kill him, but what can I do to stop him without killing him?_ He desperately thought in the middle of the chaos, he never want everything to end this way, he want to become like a normal brother with Hao but everyone don't give him any choice at all.

He had tried so many times to talked to Hao, to make him understand, but Hao stubbornly said that he is the one who is right. He also tried to convince his family that they should try to change Hao, but they also stubborn, they don't want Hao alive just because they are ashamed of what Hao done, to cleanse the Asakura Family name from Hao's bad influence. Yoh doesn't have any choice, Hao tried to make Yoh join him, to helped him destroy humanity because he is Hao's twin, Hao's other half. On the other hand, his family want him to kill his own brother, his own twin.

A wave of sadness, despair, hopelessness, and pain washed over him, he really wishes that he had another choice to stop Hao. _Someone, please, can anyone, whoever it it, give me a way to make Hao understand his wrong doing?!_ His mind screamed in desperation.

_'We will help you.'_

_Huh, that voice . . . Great Spirit?_

_'We can make Hao feel what everyone feel to make him understand, we can do it through your furyoku. All you need to do is check your blow so that he won't die and send your furyoku to him_ _along with the blow, but there's a cost that you need to pay.'_

_Cost?_ Yoh gripped his sword firmer, _As long as I can pay them myself and can stop Hao without killing him, I'm willing to pay the cost._

_'The cost will be . . . Your existence, Asakura Yoh.'_

* * *

Asakura Hao is very certain that he won't lose to Yoh, he is sure about it, but he is hesitates to attack Yoh. Why? Because he making a mistake by looking into Yoh's eyes.

Hao moved to deal the blow that will sure to kill Yoh, but at the last second he looked at Yoh's eyes. It's like the time flow so slow, everything move in slow motion, and in that second where everything become slow, Hao managed to read what is crossing Yoh's eyes.

Hao can see sadness, despair, and pain in Yoh's eyes, but that's not what makes him hesitate. Then Yoh's eyes filled with desperation that turned into determination, but a moment later, his eyes filled with sadness, a great sadness that Hao thought that there's something wrong with Yoh. Hao can't find and anger and hate in his twin's eyes, and that's why he hesitate.

Hao had hurt Yoh so many times, he even killed him and ate his soul, so Hao expected Yoh to hate him. But, no, he didn't find and hint of hate and anger in his eyes, only sadness, pain, now determination.

It's foolish, really, to hesitate like that in the battle of live and death, and when he finally free of his hesitation, he can see Yoh's blade in front of his very own eyes, ready to kill him, or . . . maybe will kill him. Hao has the ability to heal, he can survive the blow, he is sure of it, but then again, if Yoh managed to cut his heart, then Hao will meet with instant death, even his healing ability won't be able to save him.

Because of his foolish act by looking into Yoh's eyes, Hao can see the change in Yoh's expression, and the change is really taken him aback. Yoh is crying and smiling at the same time, and his eyes filled with sadness and gentleness, something that make Hao began to understand that Yoh is really can't hate someone no matter how badly that someone had hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Hao heard Yoh whispered to him when the sword struck him along with his Spirit of Fire, "I'm really sorry, Onii-san, I really am".

Hao shut his eyes closed as he felt a great pain washed over him, he annoyed by the fact that he had to reincarnate again 500 years later and had to start over again for the fourth time, but he couldn't stop two questions from invading his head, why Yoh called him 'Onii-san'? Hao is the villain, he is the murderer of many people, he even killed Yoh once, so why was Yoh called him Onii-san and why was he crying?

* * *

A pain filled scream echoed in the air at the same time as the bright light from the explosion forced everyone to closed their eyes, Ren really hope that it was not Yoh who make that scream.

When the light dimmed, Ren opened one eye to look at the battlefield where Yoh and Hao had fought. His eyes widened when he saw Yoh's body started to glow and become transparent every second, panic engulfed him and he ran as fast as he can to where his friend and unspoken leader stand. "Yoh!" He called out loud, he tried to grab Yoh's shoulder, but his friend already disappeared into nothingness.

Ren stare in disbelief, Yoh just disappeared like that in front of his eyes, leaving only his sword, Harusame, the Asakura family heirloom, Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi, Amidamaru's Ihai, his orange headphone, and his bear-claw necklace. Ren can hear the panic shouts of Amidamaru from his Ihai, meaning that Yoh had locked him before he started to disappear.

"Ren!" Horo Horo's yell reach his ears but still not pulled him back from his frozen state, "Ren! Where's Yoh?!" a hand grabbed him and turned him to face the blue haired Shaman.

"Ren-kun, where is Yoh?" Faust asked in low tone but still urgent.

Ren's still froze, he can't believe what he just saw, he can't believe that Yoh disappeared just like that. "Ren!" Anna yelled and slapped him, and that's when he unfreeze, "Where's Yoh?!".

Ren turned and lifted Amidamaru's Ihai from the ground, he unlocked the samurai spirit and stare at the spirit who is no longer yelled in panic and cry silently, "Tell me what I saw is only my imagination, Amidamaru." he whispered tonelessly.

Amidamaru didn't answer and closed his eyes, crying silently as he hung his head at the loss of his master and friend. "What's happened actually, Ren? Where is Yoh?" Lyserg's voice is shaky and filled with fear.

Ren gritted his teeth, "He is dead." he can only said that.

Everyone gasped, even the Ice Queen Anna, "What do you mean?" Faust asked and looking pale, even more pale than he usually is, "Yoh is dead?".

Ren shook his head and walked passed them, "I can only say that, I don't even know what had happened, but Yoh is already dead." he said coldly, "I need some time alone, I still can't believe what just happened." he didn't look behind and just walked straight to the forest.

As soon as Ren got to the forest, his feet gave up and he collapse under a tree. Leaning his back to the tree, he gripped his Kwan-Dao beside him and clench his teeth, he closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling but to no avail, his tears flown freely from his eyes at the loss of his friend, the best friend he had ever have.

* * *

"What's actually happened Amidamaru?" Tokageroh, Ryu's Guardian Spirit, asked since he is the only one who still can speak, everyone still shock by what Ren said.

The samurai spirit still refuse to speak, all he can remember is what Yoh said to him before he started to disappear.

[_I'm sorry, Amidamaru, but I didn't kill him, I can't._]

Amidamaru remember the sad expression Yoh's wore when he said that, the tears downed his cheek even though a small smile formed by his lips. That was when Yoh suddenly locked Amidamaru in his Ihai.

[_Spirit of Fire had taken back by Great Spirit and he isn't any threat anymore, so please, don't let him killed, it's my last wish, Amidamaru_]

Now that Amidamaru think about it, Yoh had already know what will happen to him, that's why he said that, to make sure Hao won't be killed as his last wish.

"Amidamaru, tell us, how come Yoh is dead so suddenly? And why is his body nowhere to be seen?" This time, Silva tried to asked as he supported by Kalim to stay stand and not collapse by the sad news.

Amidamaru inhale deeply, "Yoh-dono . . . " he whispered in grief, his eyes still closed and his hands fist beside him, "His body disappeared into nothingness, it's like he had been erased from existence." a dead silence answered his sentence.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : A New story!

Hao : How dare you erased Yoh from existence?!

Yoh : Hiks, That's mean I would never appear in the story again?

Froim : Oh, you will be surprised, just wait ^o^

Ren : Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

After Ren managed to calm himself and accept the fact that Yoh is dead, he stood up from his sitting position and wiped his tears then walked back to the fight taken place, he want to know if Hao is also dead or not.

No one talking to him when he was back, he also didn't say anything either, he only walked to where he last saw Yoh and from there he looked around. A soft gasps then caught his attention, he walked to where he heard the noise from and found what he was looking for, or to be exact, who he was looking for. Asakura Hao is gasping for breath and has a big cut on his chest, he looked like he is in so much pain, but he is alive nevertheless.

Looking at the 1000 years old Shaman in that kind of condition make him pitying the older twin of Yoh, he know that he is angry at the Shaman before him, but he knows that Yoh wouldn't want him to die. If it's Yoh, if Yoh is still alive, then he would surely help Hao, no matter even if Hao had done so many bad things, but Yoh wouldn't let him die.

_Now that I thought about it, Yoh always said that he wouldn't want to kill anyone, even Hao, so it's a high possibility that Yoh spared Hao_. Ren thought as he walked closer to the wounded Shaman, because of Hao, many people die, many people suffered, many people lost their family and friends, but Yoh would still help him if he is still alive. Yoh spared him, he didn't kill him, even if he had to die because of it, but he want to give Hao a second chance. So, even if they lost Yoh because of Hao, Ren would follow Yoh's way and help him, he would try giving Hao a second chance and change him, just like how Yoh change Ren himself. Because Yoh is their unspoken leader, because Yoh himself spared Hao's life, Ren wouldn't let anyone to kill Hao but he would never let Hao to kill anyone either.

Hao looked so vulnerable in Ren's eyes now, with all the blood and all the gasps the other boy making, not to mention the pale looked on his face, Ren knows that Hao wouldn't be able to stay alive so long. He can't let Hao die, Yoh wouldn't want it, so Ren bent and lifted the 1000 years old Shaman's body, noticing just how light and how thin his body is, then he walked to where the others are.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Anna hissed right after she spotted who is it in Ren's arm, causing the others to turned to look at him and gasped, she looked so angry and ready to kill Hao and even Ren himself for helping him, but Ren already decided to follow Yoh's way of doing things, he wouldn't let Hao die and giving him a second chance.

"Anna is right, Ren, what do you think you are doing?" Chocolove asked when Ren stay quiet and not answering Anna.

Ren sighed softly so that no one heard him, "What I think I'm doing is to get him some help." He looked at Faust, "Faust, he will die if he left alone, but I'm not sure if the Patch's doctor will agree to help".

"Just leave him to die then." Lyserg snapped in anger, "He killed my parents, and now Yoh is dead because of him, let him die, he doesn't deserve to live".

Ren glare at the green haired boy, "Yoh wouldn't want him to die, if he is still alive, I'm sure he would help Hao." He stated calmly, then looked at Faust again.

"What the hell you are saying?! Yoh is dead because of him!" Anna yelled, her eyes wet from tears, "Lyserg is right! Just leave him to die!".

"I'm not talking to you when you are all angry and can't think clearly of how Yoh would react if he is still alive, and even if he is dead, what Yoh had thought me, that everyone deserve a second chance, would never died along with him." Ren said coldly, "I know Yoh would want us to give him a second chance".

Faust nodded, "I understand, Yoh is so kind and forgiving, so of course he would want to help Hao." He said calmly, "I will treat his wound, let's go to the patch hospital".

Ren nodded, "We need to, and fast, Faust. We need your Oversoul if we want to get there fast." He said as he looked at how much Hao's blood staining his poncho and is still flowing from his wound.

They flew with Faust's Oversoul, Faust then get Hao taken to the operating room and he make sure the other doctors helped him to treat Hao's wound. After the operation success, Faust take Hao to one of the hospital room, the one in the deepest part of the hospital so that no one will know about it, he said that Hao had passed the critical situation and will live. Needless to say, Anna and Lyserg are furious about it, but Ryu, Horo Horo, Manta, Chocolove and Silva stay quiet and leave to think by themselves.

"You will stay here?" Faust asked as Ren flopped down to the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah, people might want to kill him." Ren answered calmly, then Amidamaru appeared floating on the other side of the bed.

"I will also stay here." He stated firmly, even if his eyes still filled with sadness, but now there's determination in his eyes.

"Why?" Ren and Faust asked in unison, they understand if the ghost wouldn't want to be around the one who caused his master death, so they are surprise when the samurai spirit stated something like that.

"Because it's Yoh-dono's last wish, he want me to not let him to die, and to give him a second chance." Amidamaru answered as he looked at Hao, "Yoh-dono said that the Great Spirit had taken back Spirit of Fire and he won't be of any threat anymore, he didn't want Hao to be killed".

"Amidamaru, do you think that Yoh spared him?" Faust asked as he take a seat next to Ren, "I noticed that the cut is deep enough to make him unconscious but not deep enough to kill him".

"Yoh-dono said that he didn't kill Hao on purpose, he can't." Amidamaru answered with a sigh, "Please, don't talk about Yoh-dono for the time being, we all need time to accept the fact that he is dead." He then turned into invisible mode, he is still around but no one can see him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Anna shrieked just when Ren opened the door to the house they borrowed from the Patch, "You helped that murderer! You are siding with him! I won't accept you here!" she glare at him as she get in Ren's way to enter the house.

Ren sighed, Anna is just as stubborn as Hao and Yohmei, Yoh's grandfather, once she had an idea in her head, she will never change her thought. The only person who can change her though was Yoh, and now that Yoh is dead, Ren is afraid that no one can change her thought anymore, and that would led to destruction sice Anna is violent type just like Hao and Yohmei.

Ren scratch the back of his head, Faust said that he will stay in the hospital since he would do as Yoh wished, he would protect Hao so that no one can kill him, that's why Ren decided to come back to the house and take some rest because he don't like the feel to sleep in the hospital, he is not Faust after all. "Look, Anna, I don't want to have an argument with you, that's just tiring and I'm very tired right now." He grumble on his spot, "Just let me get inside, and if you really are Yoh's fiancee, you would want to fulfil Yoh's last wish to give Hao a second chance." After he said that, he walked pass the furious Anna and went to the second floor immediately, he doesn't want to have any argument with anyone right now.

After some shower and dinner by himself, Ren went to the roof, once he got to the roof and looked at the stars, the thought of Yoh entered his mind. He can't help it, really, Yoh like to watch the stars so much in the past, and whenever he looked at the stars now, he remember about Yoh, not to mention his death is so fresh in the memory.

Another thought about Yoh reminded the Tao of another problem, Yoh is their unspoken leader, he was the one who always keep everyone together, _now that Yoh is gone, I wonder if everyone still going to stay in one place?_ Ren closed his eyes, he somehow doubted it, without Yoh, there's nothing that will keep them close, since Yoh was the only one capable of united everyone. Even at the last battle between Yoh and Hao, everyone lent their power to Yoh, every Shaman in the Patch village did, except those who followed Hao.

It's a chain reaction, when someone close with Yoh looking at the stars, they will think about Yoh, then after thinking about Yoh, they would think about Hao, and that is what happened to the Tao. Hao is Yoh's twin, a connection which would never go unnoticed by anyone, in fact, what happen when one think about Yoh or Hao, they would also think about the other one.

Vaguely, Ren heard a soft footsteps from the door to the roof, someone also decided to come to the roof it seems. "Ren." Oh, that's the Ainu's voice, he sounded so hesitant, does the Ainu also think that he had siding with Hao?

"What is it?" Ren asked without opening his eyes, his mind still spinning around Yoh, he really wondering if everyone would scattered around without Yoh, he also wondered what Hao's followers would do when they know that Hao is still alive.

During his walk to the house, no one talked about Hao at all, none about Yoh either, all those who was stay up and walking around the town late at night was talking about the discontinuation of Shaman Fight. The Patch officials said that Great Spirit decided to cancel the Shaman Fight, the reason is unknown, but Ren, and maybe all of the contestants, thinking that it's because of what Hao had done to the Great Spirit so that they need to rebuild after Spirit of Fire ate Great Spirit.

For a moment, the Ainu didn't answered, but he heard Horo Horo's footsteps coming closer to him until he got beside Ren. "Do you think it's really alright to helping Hao? What if he start killing again after he is fully healed?" Horo Horo asked nervously, "And Yoh is dead because of him, why would Yoh want us to keep Hao alive?".

Ren snorts as he opened his eyes, "You are really stupid, baka Ainu." He said derisively, he always thought that the Ainu is a moron, but to think that he would asked something that the answer is so obvious. He shook his head, "Do you know what Yoh's last wish that he told Amidamaru is?" he asked to blue haired Shaman.

"What is Yoh's last wish then?" Manta's voice joining their conversation as the small boy entering the roof.

"Amidamaru said that Yoh want him to make sure Hao won't get killed and to give him a second chance." Ren answered as he looked at the stars again, "Yoh said to Amidamaru that the Great Spirit had taken back Spirit of Fire and he won't be of any threat anymore, he didn't want Hao to be killed. Yoh spared Hao's lived, even if somehow Yoh knew that all that would happened, he still want to give Hao a chance." He shook his head again, "I know that Yoh is too kind, and Hao always said to him that his kindness would be his downfall one day, how ironic that what he said is true, Yoh is dead because of his kindness and the kindness that make him down is the one he showed to Hao himself".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I'm happy I can write this!

Hao : But you make me suffer (glare)

Froim : Not so much, you must be know that all my story are happy ending.

Hao : Without Yoh then there's nothing to be happy about (Death glare)

Froim : That's why I said just wait (sweat dropped)

Hao : (Sigh) Please review or I will burn the writter

Froim : So mean (Cry)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

_'I'm sorry Hao, but this is the only way, I have to make you understand that you are wrong, I'm really sorry.'_

Yoh's voice ringing in Hao's head again, in the midst of memories of all the people he had killed in the past and their family, in the middle of all the pain, sorrow, anger, hatred, and fear he caused all this time. Yoh done this to him, he knows from Yoh's voice in his head, but it's from the time before he lost consciousness. It's hurt him so much, it's like he experience all the feeling himself, like he become the people he had killed and experience what they feel.

What hurt him the most is the knowledge that what he had done is no different than what humans done to him, they killed his mother, they treated him like a monster, and their minds are all dirty. He hate them for it, but now what? Yoh had show him, make him feel what he had done. He is not different than them, he had killed people, so much more than humans, he killed many people who was an important for other people, like how humans killed his mother, he killed theirs friends and family. He felt sadness, anger, hatred and pain from humans, but he also make them feel the same, and worse, he had done it in his three life times, he had caused too much misery for other people. Yoh make him understand that, but that understanding is what hurt him the most.

Maybe this is a punishment from Yoh, because he is just too stubborn to see Yoh's way, Yoh make him feel by himself every pain he had cause. Yoh make him become the people he had killed, feeling what they felt when he killed them, Yoh also make him feel what the family and friends of those whom he had killed, their sadness, their anger, their hatred and their fear towards him.

Hao remembered that Yoh always said that he want to stop Hao without killing him, seems like Yoh had got what he always want, Hao had given up his goal to eradicate all human. Thanks to Yoh his eyes finally opened and he can see clearly passed his hatred and anger towards human, but how ironic it is that what Hao wants now is to die.

Hao can't stand it, what Yoh had make him feel, what he had finally understand, all of them hurt him so much, haunt him to no end. He will gone insane for good if this is to continue, so he only want to die now, to die and won't reincarnate anymore, he would search for his mother once he die. But Yoh want him to live through all this, right? If not, he would just simply kill Hao then, never bothered with wanting to stop him without killing him, and certainly Yoh wouldn't cry.

That thought is the only one keeping Hao stay sane for now, he want to meet Yoh and say sorry, he want to apologize to Yoh for all the mistake he had done to Yoh, for hurting him so much and so many times too. He want to say thank you because Yoh opened his eyes, and the biggest wish he had for now is to meet Yoh and if Yoh forgive him, he want Yoh to guide him to start a new life, because Yoh had give him a second chance, he want Yoh to guide him.

When he opened his eyes, he realized something, he was in the hospital room and Tao Ren standing beside the hospital bed, "Finally awake, huh?" the Tao asked with a strange sigh of relief. Hao blinked at the question, then frowned when he couldn't sit up, "Just lie down, the cut Yoh gave you is still not healed yet and you are under sedative, so your body must be very weak now".

Hao sighed quietly and stay still on the bed, he had somewhat disappointed, he had hoped that the first one he would see when he wake up is Yoh. He looked down to the floor, not wanting to looked at the Tao's eyes, he feels like he had become a monster, just like the humans he hate for killed his mother. A dread feeling washed over him, he is afraid that the fact that Yoh wasn't the one he saw first time when he woke up mean that Yoh hates him, then there's no way he can asked for Yoh's forgiveness.

It's hurt his feeling, just as how strange it's sound, Hao feels so lost without Yoh. It's just a short time ago that he had despised Yoh so much, and now he is afraid if Yoh hate him and won't forgive him. If it's true that Yoh hate him, Hao isn't sure what he would do, maybe killing himself to put himself out of the misery Yoh had given him. Oh, and maybe he would become a dramatist and write a dying letter of apology for Yoh and the rest of the world.

"Did Yoh happen to be doing something to you during your fight?" Ren asked after a long silence.

Hao still looked at the floor, "He make me understand my wrong doing through a hard way, maybe because I was just too stubborn." he chuckled humorlessly, but he said nothing more regarding Yoh's punishment for him.

"So, you won't kill anymore?" Ren asked sternly as he grabbed Hao's chin and forced him to look at the Tao, "You will stop killing people?" he looked seriously straight to Hao's eyes.

Hao nodded weakly, "Yes, I won't kill anymore, I gave up my goal." he whispered sadly.

Ren nodded, "Okay, then I will make sure no one kill you, because it would make what Yoh had done become meaningless and you can't protect yourself yet since the Spirit of Fire has been taken back by Great Spirit." he said seriously, "But." he add after a second passed, "If you kill again, then I will be the one to end your life".

Hao looked away, he doesn't understand why the purple haired boy cares about his well-being and he is ashamed about himself. He nodded slowly and looked up when he heard a footsteps, "Oh, he is awake?" a whispery voice rang as Faust entered the room.

Ren released the hand on Hao's chin and stepped back to let Faust checked Hao, Hao on the other hand, feeling completely confused and surprised to know Faust is willing to check his condition without protest, Hao was a really bad person after all, he had killed so many people and he even nearly killed him. Faust noticed this and smiled, "I believed that Yoh must be doing something to you that changed something inside you, I and Ren know it for sure since we stay here in the past week during your deep sleep." Hao gave him a shocked expression, he passed out a whole week? And they stay on his side during the week? That's more than just a shocking news, it's unbelievable. The pale blond man smiled sadly when he stare at him in questioning look, "You were mumbling 'I'm sorry' so many times and trashing around like you are having a nightmare, so both Ren and I thought that you are starting to feel guilty, and that's a sign that you are indeed had changed".

Hao looked down again and staid quiet during the whole health check-up, "Why bother to care?" he muttered quietly when Faust finished, "Weren't I had done too many horrible things? I even nearly kill you all, the last I remember is when you all fight against me and wanted to kill me when I tried to absorb Yoh's soul".

Hao felt the air tense suddenly, he blinked and looked up to see Faust and Ren both froze as they stared at each other with a strange look in their eyes. Ren then sighed, "That's right, you were, so you are not going to do anything bad anymore from now on, so we will make sure you won't kill anyone and won't get killed either." he said slowly, as if hesitate to tell him that, "Silva agreed to keep the fact that you are here a secret, we wouldn't want you to get found and get killed".

"Alright, now, I will go and get something for you to eat." Faust changed the subject calmly, he smiled a small smile and left the room, leaving Hao alone with Ren.

Ren silent for a little while, even in Hao's eyes in his slow state of mind because of the sedative, Ren seemed to be fidgeting, nervous of something unknown to Hao. "Hao." Ren said after an awfully long and awkward silent, "Do you feel something strange on your body?" he looked at Hao with a bit of worry in his eyes and a bit hopeful too, but his face looked the same.

Hao frowned, worry and hope at the same time, what is going on in the Chinese boy's head actually? "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, he then take a look at his body, already nervous if Yoh didn't just cut him down and making him feel all those crazy stuff he did in the past.

"I mean . . ." Ren pressed his lips into thin line, he looked around as if trying to find something, "I mean, is there something that feel different in your body from when before you fight and now?" He looked at Hao again, again with worry and hope at the same time.

Hao frowned in confusion, "I don't feel any different at all." He said weakly but still filed with confusion.

Ren sighed in disappointment, "I see." He mumbled as he flopped down to the chair, he looked at the wall for a long time before facing Hao, "I don't know what the rest will do to you, but I won't taking any chance. I had talked to Faust and he agreed with me that we should take you away from the others, do you know a place we can stay from now on?".

"Wait, you are saying that you and Faust will be staying with me?" Hao asked in disbelief, he started to think that maybe he is dreaming right now.

"Yes, I and Faust will stay with you, Faust to make sure you get the proper medical attention while I to protect you and guide you to start a new life." Ren answered seriously.

Hao stare at Ren as his frown deepened, why must Ren to be the one guiding him? Normally, Yoh will be the one to do that kind of stuff. "Ren." He called quietly, voice filled with fear, "Where is Yoh? Is he didn't come here because he hate me?" He looked at the Chinese Shaman with fearful eyes, he really scared if Yoh hate him, in the past it didn't bother him at all, but now he really scared if Yoh hate him.

Ren stiffened again, "Yoh . . ." He whispered softly, "He have to go to somewhere else, he want me to give you a second chance and I give it to you, but I don't want you to make Yoh disappoint so I will guiding you in your new life." He looked at the door, "As soon as Faust come back, I will contact my family to send me a plane. Is there some place you want to go?".

Hao looked at the ceilings, he only want to be with Yoh at the moment, but he is glad that at least Yoh didn't hate him. Now, where does he want to go? He would like a place that is quiet for him, and he want to try with the place there's some humans around, not too much and not too few, so that he can try to get to know humans better and learn to interact with them. He raised his eyebrows when he remembered the perfect place to go, "I have a small house in Izumo, far enough from Asakura household and have a ward of protection that prevent people from finding us, it's located in a forest though but the house is definitely cozy." He said after a long time passed in silence, "I want to go there".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Ren asked as he opened the door to Hao's room, his eyes widened a bit when Hao standing beside his hospital bed with Faust looking panic at him, "What's wrong?".

"Nothing, just that Faust insist to assist me in changing my clothes, but I can do it by myself just fine." Hao answered as he looking at the ground. Indeed, his hospital robe already changed with a white shirt, a blue jeans and a pair of wooden sandals.

"But, if your wound reopen because of your action, it would be bad!" Faust glared at him.

Hao looked up at Faust briefly before looking back to the ground, "I still have my healing ability, my wound will closed completely in a few days, so there's no need for you to worry." He mumbled softly.

Ren huffed, "So, are you ready to go or not?" he asked impatiently.

Faust sighed, "Yes, we are." He answered in defeat, "But after we arrived, Hao need to rest all day".

Hao looked up with a slight glare, "No need to rest all day." He protested, "I want to go somewhere after we arrived." Then he looked down to the ground again.

"Where to?" Ren asked as he stepped in and closed the door, "You need to heal, there's no way I would let you die if you won't kill again, I don't want what Yoh had done go to waste." He complained nonchalantly.

"A lake nearby." Hao answered softly while still looking at the ground, he still feel bad for what he did, "When we arrived, it would be night time, the lake is the perfect spot to watch the stars".

_Stars_, Ren thought gloomily, _the twins really like to see the stars, they are so alike and yet so different_, he huffed, "Okay, but after you see the stars, you will have to rest, or I will knock you out by myself." With that, he turned around and walked to his plane, leaving the startled Hao and glaring Faust.

"Oh, that's new, someone threaten me like this." Hao mumbled to himself, "If it's the old me, I'm sure I will chuckled at that, but why is it that I felt scared at him now?".

"That's because the threat is for your own good, you are unused to people threat you well without hatred." Amidamaru said as he appeared beside him, "If it's the threat to kill you like how you usually get, you can ignored it, but when someone threaten you for your own good, subconsciously you will remember the threat and get scared".

"That's aside." Faust give Hao a creepy stare, "Just because Ren said that you can go to watch the stars in the lake doesn't mean that you don't have to rest." He then chuckled darkly, "After you do your star gazing, the day after, I will make sure that you will stay on your bed from morning to night." He then laughed evilly, "I will make sure you rest or I will give you a sleeping drugs!".

Hao stared at Faust in disbelief, "What the hell?" he asked softly, "What's wrong with him?".

Amidamaru sighed, "It's just he can't be angry at you anymore since you want to change yourself, and he get a bit stressed because Anna get more pissy since Yoh-dono gone, he chose this way to relieved his stressed." He told him tiredly, then he looked at Hao sharply, "You better keep your words that you won't kill anymore or you will face our wrath".

Hao smiled sadly, "I won't break my words." He promised, "I bet that even if I still have Spirit of Fire, I will send him back to the Great Spirit immediately." He sighed, _I guessed I will try not to use my shamanic power for the time being, I still have nightmares because of it_.

"Good." Amidamaru said and disappeared again.

Faust get over his evil chuckles and looked at Hao, "So, let's go, the sooner you get to the plane then the sooner you get rest." He said normally again.

Hao, for the first time in his life get scared of the doctor, so he nodded and walked to the door quickly. Because he want to get away from the scary doctor as soon as he can, he didn't see a small figure standing in front of the door. "Uwa!" Hao blinked when he looked down to see none other than Oyamada Manta in front of the door looking surprised, Manta then looked up to meet Hao face to face, "So, you can walked by yourself now, huh? Even though it's only four days after you were brought here".

"I still have my healing ability so I heal faster than normal Shamans." Hao answered even though he is surprised that Manta talking to him casually, "What's bring you here?".

Manta sighed, "I don't know, I just want to see for myself if you really had changed." He answered calmly, then he looked straight to Hao's eyes, "And, actually, what Yoh had done to you that makes you want to change?".

Hao looked down to the ground, he become sad again when he remembered what had happened to him, what Yoh had done, "Yoh . . ." he mumbled, "He make me experience by myself what I had done, what it feels to be my victims, getting killed by Spirit of Fire, or seeing their relatives getting killed by me, what they feel." He explained softly, "I was thinking that what I did is for saving this world from destruction, but in the end I was the one who make that destruction".

Manta smiled, "It's good that you finally understand." He said, "Then, I better go, you better go yourself, before Anna see you, the others are still angry at you." He then ran off.

"He is right, you better go." Amidamaru commented as he floating in his human ball mode beside Hao while looking behind him, "Or else Faust will make real his threat".

Hao looked behind to find Faust staring at him with the same insane glint from before, gulping, Hao make his way to the plane Ren talking about in a haste, and he didn't forget to wear the cloak he was given before from Silva. Somehow even Silva helping Hao to go without being seen by the others, he wondered why all of a sudden he, Faust, Ren and even Amidamaru were helping him, but he figured it's because they are loyal to Yoh and are helping Yoh, not really him, after all, he is the bad guy.

* * *

The ride on plane take a very long time, and true to his words, Faust make sure Hao rest up while in plane. After they landed, Faust make his oversoul and fly to the location Hao mentioned. And after they arrived, Hao walked to the house and unlock the door, "This is the house, must be a bit dusty since hasn't been used for a few years.

Ren make a face, "Great." He said sarcastically, "Not only it's night time, me have to do some cleaning before we can sleep." He complained.

Hao smirk for a short time before being gloomy again, "Just wait." He said and went to the backyard, when he arrived at the center, he snapped his fingers and many leaf shikigamis appeared, "Clean this house." He ordered shortly.

"Oh, right." Faust commented as the shikigamis went off to many direction to do their job, "I forget that you are originally an Onmyouji, you can get the help from shikigami".

Hao nodded, "You can sleep when they done their job." He said calmly and jumped off the back wall, "I will take my leave to the lake." Without waiting, Hao walked to the lake direction, Amidamaru didn't following him, maybe because he thought there is no danger around the area.

Hao arrived at the lake not long after, and after he make sure no one around, he flopped down then gaze at the stars. He smiled when he looked at the stars, "No matter where, stars are always beautiful." He whispered to himself.

"That's right, beautiful, aren't they?" A voice answered him.

Hao blinked and looked around, that's when he felt something different with him, normally he would narrowed his eyes and getting ready for attack at all times, but now he only raised an eyebrow while looking around to see who was talking to him.

"I'm here." The voice asked again from the lake direction, there, he saw a boy about 10 years old flopped out of the lake. His hair is dark blue, Hao don't know if it's long or not because the rest is in the water, and his eyes are dark green, "We finally met face to face, but I have heard many things about you, but some say that you have changed due to your brother action, is that true?" he cocked his head to the right.

Hao stare at the boy for a long time, "Yes, that's right, though I'm still learning to be a good guy and not be a bad guy anymore." He don't know why he answered the boy's question.

The boy smirked, "I see." He said calmly, his eyes brightened for a few seconds when Hao answered, then they back to their normal color. The boy then smiled with closed eyes and place his face on his right palm, "My name is Yozumaru, the Deity of this Lake, nice to meet you, Asaha Douji".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


End file.
